the_triadfandomcom-20200215-history
Young Host of Angels
The Young Host of Angels were created after the Elder Host, supposedly before their descent to Cannoraoul. Unlike their elder brothers, the Young Host was made for battle. They are glorious like them, but they go into battle with great swords in hand. They were made to be warriors and messengers on the Triad. All angels appear and usually manifest in a male form; though technically speaking spirits have no gender. Nature Angels are "no-nonsense" and wrathful. They do not hesitate do carry out judgement when commanded to do so and to kill enemies of God. However, they also can be full of grace, and see the potential of man's spirit rather than the broken and damaged exterior that we see. As spirits, little in the physical realm effects them, though more powerful Nephilimic Runes are known to hold sway over them. They can effect the physical realm, however, in any way they want, unlocking doors for Nafilwn and even carrying people across distances wrapped in their wings. They can kill physical beings with their swords, though such killings are forbidden unless commanded and completely necessary. It is clear that the angels take no joy in these killings, but will execute them with precision and fury. An angel's strength is measured by his "glory." As stated by Caleb, "for humans it is all about strength of the body. But we are spirits. We are not governed by the silly laws of body. It is the courage of mind, the strength of heart and the glory of spirit that gives us strength." Angels can exist in three states, unlike Demons. There is a spiritual form, which can be glorified or unglorified, visible or invisible at the will of the angel (though angel rarely show themselves in their full glory); there is a visual form, which can be anything. This is used to appear in dreams or visions or to influence people; however, a being gifted with true Sight would see through the facade and glimpse the spiritual form. The final form is the physical body, which angels can create or destroy at will. Such a body can die, though this is fixed by simply re-manifesting in a physical form, which destroys the dead one. These bodies can do everything a human can, including eating and drinking and even sleep and intercourse. Certain nephilimic runes can trap angels in their physical forms for a short time, even if the form dies, trapping the spirit in a non-functional corpse until the spell breaks (depending on the runic design, this binding can last for only a few minutes or even a few days). The physical form can appear in any race or gender (though very rarely is it female), with the only thing unchanging being the eyes, which stay the colour of their rank. The spiritual form appears as follows: Healthy, bronze skin; blonde or light brown hair; highly muscular forms fitted with a tunic; and wings, the number of which also varies with rank; it must be noted that the attire can change even when invisible to blend into crowds from the eyes of demons or those with Sight. Fate Angels who disobey but still follow God are punished either by Purgatory or being trapped in a physical form for a short time. This is rare, however, and has only happened a few times in history. Angels felled by a demon blade disappear in a flash of light. Where they go is unknown to even the angels themselves, as none ever return from defeat as do demons. It is assumed that at the Great and Terrible Day all the defeated angels will return. Rankings Angels are ranked in three "circles," with three ranks in each circle, with one rank ruling above these. The three lowest ranks form the Earthly Circle; the next three form the Authoritative Circle; and the next three form the Heavenly Circle. Within each rank, the glory of angels will vary, with some being stronger than some of those of a higher rank and some weaker than some of a lower one. Each rank has a specific role and an eye colour that never changes, even in their physical form. Kovelim - "Angel" The Kovelim are the lowest rank of angels and act as messengers and soldier. They gather in ranks under arkovim or haverim and have brown eyes and only one pair of wings. Arkovim - "Archangel" The Arkovim, or archangels (note the lowercase "a") are warriors and generals. Generally they work on their own but sometimes gather under authorim or haverim. They usually take authority over a small group of kovelim, the size depending on the importance of their charge; however, higher ranks like cherubim can be placed under them, even though their rank is so much higher, if the situation warrants it. Arkovim have two wings and pale blue eyes. Haverim - "Principalities" Haverim are stewards of cities. They either take orders from authorim or work independantly. Sometimes gathering several arkovim under tham (especially in more modern times as cities grew in size), they usually control quite a large number of kovelim and often a few cherubim. Haverim have two wings and green eyes. Authorim - "Authorities" Authorities rule over kingdoms, provinces, states, empires, or similar political structures. They gather under them ranks of arkovim who in turn control multitudes of kovelim. They also usually have several cherubim at their command, and they have six wings and dark blue eyes. Vertuim - "Virtues" Virtues are outside of the normal line of command, though they take orders (or, rather, "suggestions") from the ruling angels over their area. Virtues work God's will in politics and law or any government establishment. They have two wings and grey eyes, and usually carry smaller swords than most angels as their work rarely leads them into conflicts. Varolim - "Vraelodites" Varolim have gone under many names, though none ever stuck. rarely mentioned in the Bible and never by name or title, varolim are best known as angels of death and mercy. Vraelodites is originally Greek and refers only to holy Varolim; fallen varolim in the angel's tongue are called Veruvatalisamthira , though they are usually simply called Vera. Most of the varolim fell with Sattanael, because their high position and special privileges warrant pride. Varolim, in personality, seem more human than any other angels, and have more of a free will. This is rooted in their exemption from the "no killing" rule. Varolim can take a life whenever they wish, though the holy varolim rarely, if ever, do it without first being commanded. This is why the fallen were locked in the Prison, or else they could simply kill every God-fearing soul, bringing about a successful Attempt. Varolim possess the light of judgement in their hands and therefore can fight without a sword, though most still use one. They have two wings and green eyes with flecks of bright gold. Ophanim - "Wheels" Ophanim are exempt from the "glory = power" rule, because they are strange spirits. Few of the m look like their angelic brothers. A few ophanim seen in the Bible are strange to be seen: "As for their apearance, the four of them looked alike: each was a wheel intersecting a wheel, covered with eyes all around." These are where the Ophanim get their common name, but only four are known to look like wheels (at least four at a time; the two or three mentions of the wheel-like angels could be refering to different spirits). It is unknown what each ophan looks like, only that they are all different and each bears a different job according to his design. Thus the wing-and-eye and three-forms rule does not apply to these spirits (and some Keruvim stated the belief that these spirits are not angels at all, like the Governors and should be exempt from the rankings.) Cherubim - Cherubs One of the two ranks whose true name became their common one, the Cherubim are guards and defenders. They are very glorious and are the only angels to carry shields. They can be assigned to a person or place, often under a haver or arkov. They have two very large wings, as well as blue-and-yellow eyes. Misnomers are common in history, and the "Cherubim" and "Living Creatures" described in the Bible are instead angelic members of the Elder Host . Seraphim - Seraphs Seraphim are the other rank called by their true name. The Seraphim have six wings and red eyes that shine with their own light. They possess the holy fire in their hands, and so can fight without their swords, though this is rare. Seraphim are usually in Heaven and are stewards over the Triad, sending order to haverim and authorim through kovel messengers. There is also a Seraph over each Haven. Heraldim - The Heraldic Angels, or Archangels (note the uppercase "a") are the highest generals and rulers over the angels. Originally there were eight, but after Sattanael's fall they number only seven. The names of the Heralds are scattered throughout Christian, Jewish, and even Muslim writing, though rarely in their proper rank. Listed are the seven remaining Heralds (Note that Heraldic angels are the only ones whose names end with "ael") in the order of their glory: *Michael *Gabrael (Gabriel) *Mettarael (Metatron) *Azrael *Israfael (Israfel) *Urael (Uriel) *Raphael The Heralds are so far above any other rank that even though Raphael is the weakest of the Heralds, only the strongest of seraphim would hope to stand against him. They have authority that can only be contradicted by God. Sattanael was the holiest of Heralds before he fell; he was the most magnificent of all creations, even more beautiful that those of the Elder Host. Even so, he was defeated in the War Before Time by Michael, Gabrael, and Samyazel before being cast down to the Triad. Heralds have four wings and purple eyes. Category:Spirit